Septiplier shower
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: Septiplier,nsfw. Mark x Sean. Basically this starts off with mark and Sean in the shower and continues to go on into more things.
1. Chapter 1

Sean got back from a run, looking around the dark house. It didn't look like mark was home yet so he decided to hop in the shower. Sean heads into the bedroom and stripped down, placing his clothing in the dirty hamper bin. He grabbed new clothing out of his drawer placing them on the counter. Sean walked across the cold tile, bending over to turn on the hot water. Once he stands up straight he stepped into the glass shower letting the warm hot water hit his back and drip down his body. He shuts his eyes letting the water hit the top of his head to get his hair wet.

Mark walked into the house he could hear the soft pitter patter of water hitting the floor and glass walls. He smiled to himself, thinking about Sean a little. Once he walked into the room he looked around at the bed and the floor. He strips down his own clothing letting it fall to the floor. He could hear Sean's humming which slowly turned into singing. He walked into the bathroom, looking at the shower, steam filling the room and making small water droplets streak down the mirror and glass. The scent of Cologne body wash filling the room. Sean runs his hands through his green hair, soap sliding down his back and legs.

Mark opened the shower door slowly, kissing the back of Sean's neck, humming stopping for a moment before he realized it was mark. Sean pressed his back up against marks chest, letting mark trace his fingers across Sean's chest and torso. Making sure to trace small hearts against Sean wet skin. "I take it work was good." Sean said softly and mark nods, kissing down Sean's neck and along his shoulder blades. Sean bites his lower lip, eeks turning a tint of pink. Mark turned Sean around and pressed his back up against the cold glass, sending goosebumps up Sean's spine to cover his body. He chuckled softly, mark resting softly between Sean's legs, Seans body resting against mark and the glass wall.

Marks warm lips pressing against Sean's, Sean reciprocating the same action, wrapping his forearms softly behind marks neck, hand sliding up marks wet neck and into his hair, slowly taking a handful to pull on. Mark pushed harder between Sean's legs, breaking the kiss to suck on Sean neck, creating a few hickies. He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Sean sped up heart beat and warm body. Sean's voice caught in his throat as he let's out small pants and whines. Mark turned the cold water down making the shower hotter and more steamy. He titled Sean's head up, kissing him passionately, biting Sean's lower lip to give a small tug. He released seans lip and kissed him one last time, slowly letting his lip brush against Sean's chest, going lower and lower. Sean bites his lower lip, cheeks thing from a light pink to a light red, blush spreading to the tips of his ears. Marks hands tightly grip Sean's hips, thumbs rubbing the wet skin softly. "How bad do you want me?" Sean let's out a small pant, looking down at mark. "Really badly...I want you to put my head in the clouds, I want your sweet touch and your body pressed against mine. I want you to make me moan your name so much that I forget my own." Mark smirked and kissed the inside of Sean's thighs, teasing him with soft kisses and hickies.

Mark was such a fucking tease but he made it well worth it. Sean shifted a bit wanting more of mark. He leaned his head back against the glass and mark glanced up at him with an evil smirk. Without warning mark took all of Sean's dick into his mouth, sucking softly. Seans body teansed up slightly not expecting mark to do that. He let's out a breathy moan and tried to cover his mouth, other hand in marks hair. He bites his lip a bit harder and let's his body practically melt against the glass and marks lips.

Mark slowly pulled his mouth away and gripped the shaft with one hand, licking from the base all the way to the tip. He rolled his tongue around the tip making sure to move his hand back and fourth slightly. Not wanting to give to much to soon. He opened his mouth again, saliva dripping from his bottom lip as he takes the whole thing back into his mouth, gently massaging Sean's balls as it slides in. Mark pressed his tongue up against Seans shaft, slowly sliding his mouth back and fourth to create some form of friction.

Sean was a moaning mess of names and blushing. His leg shivered slightly the feelings going on being to much for him. He let's out loud moans, feeling his knees get weak. He couldn't help but grip marks hair tightly giving a slight tug. His eyes widening when he feels mark softly kissing and sucking on the sides of his tip. "M-mark~ i-" Sean couldn't get any words out. Mark making it practically impossible to speak while he worked. Seans chest was bright red and so were his shoulders now. It was impossible to hide anything on his Irish white skin. He slowly takes in a breath and blows out the air which resulted in the loudest moan so far. "M-MARK!~" he moaned out, mark knowing exactly what was up.

Mark worked a bit harder giving Sean everything he liked. Licking, sucking, kissing, nipping. Everything he could think of. Sean couldn't take it anymore his chest rising and taking quickly. Before he let's out one last moan, knees shaking. Marks cheeks fill up quickly but he swallowed everything he could, looking up at Sean. Sean looked down, cheeks dark red, panting from exhaustion and water dripping from his body and hair. Mark slowly pulled away from Sean's dick, he opened his mouth to expose strings of cum and spit connecting Sean's tip with marks tongue and lips. Mark licked his lips with a soft smile and slowly stands back up, kissing Sean. He kissed along Sean neck, whispering in his ear with a deep voice. "I hope you're ready for a long night. Because we're not done."


	2. Chapter 2

Mark smiled at Sean, turning the hot water off. He wasn't done with him just yet. Sean stepped out of the glass shower, trying to dry off with a towel. Water droplets leaving small slick spots across his pale skin. Jack pulled on a dark grey shirt, the fabric sticking to a few wet spots. Mark stepped out as well, not wanting to dry off just yet. He grabbed Sean by his hips, pressing Sean's stomach up against the counter. Sean placed his hands onto the granite counters, his cheeks heating up. "Again?! So soon?" Sean said a bit worried. Mark leaned forward and speaks in a deep voice. "We're not even close to being done." Sean tried to trun around, mark pressing himself a bit harder against Sean's backside.

Sean's head gets all jumbled with feelings and thoughts. He bites his lower lip, letting mark touch his sides and hips. His heart picks up pace, body heating up and wanting more. His legs tremble, lower stomach hurting a little as the feelings come back. Marks wet hands making Sean's shirt stick to his skin more. A little bit of pre leaks out, getting on the bottom hem of the shirt and leaking down his leg.

Mark smiled softly and grabbed Sean's ass, giving a squeeze. He looked Sean's back up and down, letting his thumbs rub his lower back and side to slide the shirt up a little. Sean was pretty much puddy in his hands at this point. Mark kissed Sean softly on the back of his neck, he slowly opened the drawer to the bathroom, pulling out a bottle of lube and something else.

Sean's eyes open slightly when he hears the drawer open, not getting a good enough look at to what mark had grabbed. He tried to looked over his shoulder mark pushing him up against the counter again. Sean panted slightly, wanting nothing more than to be touched. He feels marks hand slowly slide up the back of his left leg, caressing the inside of Sean's thigh. Seans nerves tingle with the feeling, his dick becoming more erect as he laid his forearms against the counter, sticking his ass up against marks right leg. He feels the finger nails scratch softly and gently rub his sack, slowly drawing circles. Sean groaned a little but enjoyed the feeling. The tension was becoming a bit tedious though. He let's his green hair flop in front of his eyes, not caring enough to fix it. Mark traced his middle finger slowly backwards and around Sean's hole. Sean bites his lower lip, a little bit more of pre leaking out, his eyes open wide, heart practically stopping for a moment as he let's out gasp. Mark had shoved his entire middle finger inside of Sean without warning, slowly moving the finger in and out trying to relax Sean.

Mark smiled maliciously, he enjoyed seeing the pleasure of this. The trembling, blushing mess that he was, was absolutely worth it. Mark pulled out his middle finger and pressed two fingers together, shoving them back inside of Sean. His other hand, tracing circles around Sean's tip. He pulled his hand away from Sean's tip, sliding it to Sean's neck. He gripped it to feel the fast heart beat and the unsteady breathing. Letting go slowly mark placed his finger tips against seans right side, scratching the soft skin.

Seans body begins to develop long red lines against his side that begin to burn and sting. He feels marks foot push the inside of his right foot, making him open his legs a bit more. Sean slowly picked his foot off of the ground, moving it over slightly. The moment he moved his foot a large force of pressure goes inside of him, stretching out his inner walls. He let's out a pained noise at first, collapsing against the counter. He bites his lower lip hard, knuckles turning white from his tight fists.

Mark leaned down, hands gripping Sean's hips tightly. "It's OK, slow and steady." His voice was very relaxing, making it easier to calm down. He nodded slowly giving mark the OK to continue. Mark smiled softly and rolled his hips to press up against Sean's ass, then slowly he pulled out partially before going back in all the way. He made it nice and easy for the first few thrusts. But then it begins. He picks up pace, slamming harder and harder into Sean. Sean's hair bounced slightly with each thrust, making his moans and words stutter. Mark makes his thrusts a bit rougher and harder, Sean's eyes pricking with tears and nose turning pink. He didn't mind the pain, it felt good to him. But sometimes it just got to him. Mark pulled the large shirt down, slightly off of Sean's right shoulder so it exposed his right nipple. He smiled and runs his finger over the small erect part, pinching it gently. Sean moaned, head tilting back slightly.

Sean's legs begin to slide, practically turning to jelly as mark continued to thrust into him. The feelings were overwhelming, he wasn't sure how long he could last at this rate. Mark slowly moved his hand from Sean's nipple to be in front of Sean's mouth. Sean looked down, Knowing what to do. He opened his mouth and licked marks fingers, sucking on them until they were evenly coated in saliva. Mark reached back down and gripped the tip of Sean's dick, rubbing his slick fingers across it, rubbing, squeezing and playing with it. "M-mark!-" Sean tried to yell out, his body shaking slightly. That was enough for him, He couldn't hold back any longer. The bottom of his grey shirt gets dark, cum dripping down Sean's legs, all over marks fingers and the floor. He blushed dark, voice a bit rough from practically screaming marks name. He was sticky, soaking wet and his shirt was sticking to him in random places.

Mark continued to thrust and hold onto Sean's hips until he had, had enough. He slowly pulled out, cum dripping from his dick as it drips down the crack, mark sliding his dick up and against the hole, a small bit getting on Sean's lower back. Sean panted, ass still up as both marks and his own cum drip from his body and onto the tile floor. He glanced back at mark, cheeks and nose red, small tear streaks. He smiled softly and mark turned Sean over, giving him a loving kiss on the mouth. Sean melted into the kiss, breathing still unsteady. "Mark picked him up, heading towards the bed. " I'm still not down with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Mark sets Sean down on the floor and smirked. He closed the bedroom door and blinds smiling softly as the room gets a few shades darker. Sean stands in his longer grey t shirt, still dripping cum every now and again. His legs trembled, gut slightly sore now. "M-mark?" He speaks up a bit shy trying to find the right words. Mark looked back at Sean with a soft warm smile and easy eyes. "Yes?" Sean sniffles and tries to keep his balance. "Can we take a break please? I'm a bit tender and this is making me very sensitive in different spots." Marks eyes stay the same as he wandered over to Sean, tilting his head up slowly with his fingers. "We're not done yet." Seans eyes widen a little bit at the deep voice. "I know, but just a small bre-" mark laid Sean onto the soft large bed, climbing on top of him. He kissed the other passionately on the lips, running both his hands along the inside of his thighs, opening his legs back up. Sean panted heavily, squirming underneath mark. Mark rolled his hips up against jack, grinding both of them together to a soft steady rhythm. Sean was groaning a bit in frustration and pain but soon was worked up back to the point of it just feeling good again.

Sean was already red in the cheeks again, boner up and sensitive. All of this teasing and sex for about two hours making him insanely sensitive to any movement. Mark kissed along Sean's neck, licking and sucking the skin every now and again. Sean would buck then roll his hips up against mark every now and then when mark hit a sensitive spot, creating more friction. Mark slides Sean's shirt up, past his nipples so he can suck on one and pinch the other. Sean already overstimulated from the sensations.

Mark looked down at Sean's boner with a wicked grin. He flipped Sean over onto his stomach, grabbing Sean's hips to pull his ass up. Sean was holding onto a pillow, chest and face pressed down into the soft cushions of the bed. Mark grabbed jacks ass, massaging and spreading them open. He couldn't help but enjoy the sweet sight in front of him. Jack however was still trembling every now and then, trying to hard not to think about it. Mark puts more lube on, especially on his other hand. He pressed his tip against the hole and placed his hand against the bottom of the shaft. He slowly slide into Sean, gripping the shaft and sliding his hand from the shaft all the way to the tip.

Sean gasped into the pillow, shutting his eyes tight as he feels the slow entrance stretch him out again. His tip already leaking a hit more pre. "Already Sean? Wow you're really enjoying this." Mark begins the steady pace like usual but picks up speed fairly quickly, causing the whole bed to shake and move with him. Sean moaned into the pillow, drool falling from his mouth and onto the pillow. His knees turning a light pink from holding hip his own weight.

Mark continues to jackoff Sean at the same time he's thrusting once again sending Sean several feelings of different pleasure. The moment mark hits a spot deep inside Sean it sends a whole different feeling up his spine. Sean's mouth opened and a loud moan comes out, his skin developing goosebumps. His heart dropped slightly, nerves in his dick tingling at the new sensation. Mark tales note of this and pushed all the way back inside again hitting the spot. Then mark takes it upon himself to repeatedly hit the spot as hard and fast as possible to keep it stimulated.

Soon enough sean was trembling harder with pleasure and pain. His body hurt but he loved very second of it. It wasn't long before Sean was practically making a mess of the sheets as well. He cried out, cum squirting out of him and onto the bedding. The moment it slowed down it slowly rolled down his legs again, coating him in the sticky mess. That didn't stop mark though, he pulled his out and turned Sean back over onto his back. Sean looked up at mark, eyes slightly open, panting hard, dick twitching and legs trembling. Beautiful sight. The Irishman was practically worn out. Mark gripped Sean by his hair, pulling him up so throat his tip met with Sean's lips.

Sean looked up at mark with soft eye and closed them slowly. He opened his mouth and as it opened the whole thinks slipped inside, moved in and out at a rapid pace. Sean gripped the bed sheet tightly, drool and cum dripping from his bottom lip as soon as mark hits his climax. Once mark let's go of Sean's hair, Sean falls back against the bed sheet with a large huff, he was covered in both of their cum, sweat and drool. A wet, sticky mess.

Mark gets up off of Sean and turned the water back on. He picked Sean up, placing him in the shower. "Hold onto me." It was hard for Sean to get his land legs back but mark was there to help him. mark cleaned them both up to the best of his abilities. He then grabbed a towel, wrapping Sean up in the fluffy yellow fabric. He placed Sean on the counter, drying him off and played with his green hair a little. Mark then leaves to get Sean a pair of boxers and an old t shirt. He returned smiling, kissing Sean's forehead softly, carrying him back to the bed. He laid Sean down and laid down behind him to act as the big spoon, kissing the back of Sean's neck. "I love you baby." Mark said a bit groggy through a yawn. Sean smiled and shuts his eyes, marks hands under his shirt and wrapped tightly around his torso. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Sean wakes up early the next morning around seven. He glanced back at mark who was still asleep curled up in a ball. Sean turned over and kissed marks cheek before getting up out of bed. He heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he brushed his teeth he looked over at his soiled grey shirt laying next to the tub, he blushed a light pink and rolled his eyes, spitting into the sink. He pulled on his black skinny jeans and a grey sweater, putting on Cologne. Sean crept out of the room so he wouldn't wake mark, he wanted him to sleep in as long as possible.

The moment Sean closed the door he heads downstairs quickly, hair bouncing with each step. Turning the corner he is greeted by a warm sun shinning through the windows and a clean kitchen. He opened the fridge door to grab the eggs and bacon, wanting to make something special for mark.

Mark headed down the stairs quietly, peering round the corner to see Sean reading through a cookbook. He smiled and crept up behind him, grabbing Sean's sides. "Boo." Sean jumped and about dropped the cookbook. "By jaysus don't do that to me!" He smiled, hitting marks shoulder. Mark takes the cookbook, placing it on the counter. "Yeah, yeah." Sean huffed. "Hey! I was going to make you something nice." Mark looked into Sean's eyes with a soft smile, taking Sean's face into his hands, slowly pulling Sean forward into a passionate kiss. Sean practically turns to puddy in marks hands, slowly pulling away from the kiss. "I love you, but I've got to make bre-" mark gives Sean that "look". Narrowed eyes, puckered lips, soft growl, eyebrows furrowed. Sean knew what mark wanted. " didn't you get plenty last night? I know I did. I'm feckin sore as hell." Sean joked, rubbing his ass. "Well, I did get plenty last night. But not today's fill just yet." Mark pushed Sean softly against the counter, moving himself between Sean's legs. He placed both his hands on the counter on both sides of Sean, licking his upper lip. Sean kissed mark roughly, biting marks bottom lip to give a tug to try and be the more dominant one. Mark smirked, looking into Sean's eyes with a look of "try me." As he gripped Sean's hips, pulling his body closer to his.

Sean smiled and grabbed marks shoulders, pulling him into another kiss. He could feel marks hands move down his sides and to the front of his pants. Looks like today was going to be one of those days. The zipper is undone and so is the button giving Sean the freedom of a less tighter feeling. "Mark, I know this is a crappy time to interrupt but, I'm still on the kitchen counter a this doesn't seem all that clean to me..." Sean smiled and mark kissed his earlobe softly. "Don't sorry about it babe. We can always clean up." Mark kissed Sean a bit harder, pulling his pants down to be between his ankles. Mark pulled Sean closer to the edge and pulled the boxers down to his thighs. Mark leaned his head down, slowly sliding Sean's hard dick into his mouth and down his throat. Sean gasped and his cheeks heated up quickly, he grabbed a handful of marks hair and gives a soft tug with dry head movement. Soon enough mark had Sean melting into his touch. Mark slides his tongue around Sean's dark pink tip, slowly sliding it back inside his mouth. He moved his head up and down at a slow pace, making sure his tongue was pressed firmly against Sean's dick. Sean let's out small moans and whines, leaning his warm back against the cool marble on the island counter he was sitting on. He bites his lower lip and felt his stomach get butterflies, his lower half tightening. He gripped marks hair tightly and shoved his entire dick into marks mouth, just holding him there as he hits a climax. He moaned, drool and cum dripping from marks mouth and bottom lip, Sean's head was tilted back, breathy moans escaping him every now and again. Mark slides his mouth off. Letting it drip onto the floor and onto Sean lower stomach. He placed himself between Sean's legs and looked at Sean who had his entire back on the cold counter top and hair a mess. Mark climbed up knees on both sides of Sean as he leaned down and gives Sean a deep kiss. Mark slowly pulled away and smiled. "Ready for round two?" Sean rolled his eyes, falling back against the counter, this was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Sean jumped down from the counter giving mark one more kiss. He fixed his pants and shirt and glanced up at mark. "Because you started it you can clean up the counters and kitchen." Mark shrugged with a smile. "I can do that if it means we get to have more fun." Sean smirked, heading up the stairs to strip the bed of its sheets and covers. He takes the hamper down to the laundry room, placing the sheets into the washer. He starts the washer and bends down to get the clothing out of the dryer to put away upstairs.

Mark comes downstairs and smirked at Sean who was bent over in front of the dryer. He creeps up behind him and grabbed his ass. "So? Can we have fun now?" Sean jumped a bit scared and turned around to see mark. He hits him with the towel and grumbled. "No! We have things to do mark! Maybe later.." He smiled, kissing mark softly. Mark smiled into the kiss holding onto Sean's hips. "Come on baby...how long?" He rolled his hips up against seans, kissing his neck up and down. Sean taps his chin. "I don't know. But I'll let you know when I come up with a time. Our neighbors are coming over for dinner though and I recommend we order some food at a restaurant to be picked up. You kind of messed up our counters and I don't feel like we should cook until I get to wash them down at least twenty times." Mark laughed and nods. "After our neighbors leave?" Sean nods. "Yes then we can have some fun." Mark grabbed seans ass, massaging it a little. "Fine. I'll wait til then."

As 8pm rolls around Sean comes back home with the food, placing it on the table that was covered in a deep red table cloth. A few glasses of wine and whiskey were out and the table was set. Mark comes downstairs in a black shirt, black jeans and dress shoes. Sean smiled and kissed mark. "You look great. I need to go get ready, foods on the table put it on nice dishes so we can look like Martha Stewart or something." Sean runs upstairs pulling on a dark blue button down shirt with black pants and dress shoes. He puts Cologne on and brushed his teeth really quickly. He goes back down stairs to see mark placing the food carefully on plates. "They're bringing dessert right?" Asked Sean and mark glanced back. "I thought you were dessert?" Mark Teased, Sean hugging him from behind. "Only for you." He kissed marks cheek and glanced at the door once he heard the bell ring. "That's them. Hurry up." He spanked mark and heads to the door.

After the meal mark, Sean and the neighbors talk for a while. "You would not believe how many times I've had to stop mark from doing something stupid." Sean teased and glanced across the table. "So how long have you two been together?" The male with brown hair glanced up with a smile. "I've been with Felix for about...two years." Cry smiled and Felix nods. Mark was growing impatient. He placed his hand on Sean's knee under the table. Sean continued to talk and mark slides his hand up Sean's leg, Sean about choking on his whiskey. He coughed and put his drink down, using a hand to cover his mouth. Mark leaned closer "are you okay?" He asked and begins to rub Sean through his pants. "Y...yeah I'm okay...just the whiskey getting to me." Sean's cheeks were bright red and Felix just assumed it was from the drink. Mark nodded and looks at the bottle. "You're the one who wanted the strong stuff." Mark puts a little more pressure against Sean's bulge and Sean nods quickly placing the hand back over his mouth.

"Well we really should be going. Cry's gonna need to get up early for work." Mark nods and scoots out his own chair, sliding his hand away from Sean's bulge. "Of course. I'll walk you two to the door." Sean holds out his hand, not standing from the table. "It was nice having you over. We should do this again." They shake his hand and nod. "Yeah It was a lot of fun." Felix said with a soft smile. Mark escorts them to the door and waved goodbye as they left.

Sean glared at mark from the table. Mark turned around, biting his lip when he saw Sean. "You're the worst." Sean said, mark walking over. He slides Sean's chair turning him slightly so they'd be ring each other. "I'm sorry..." Mark sits down in Sean's lap, making sure that Sean's bulge is placed softly between him. He rolled his hips a little, kissing along Sean's neck and ear. "I'm mad at you." Sean said and mark grinned. "You have a funny way of showing it." Sean smiled maliciously and shoved mark off of him. He stands up, shoving mark against the wall, kissing him roughly. He grabbed marks belt loops yanking his hips to press against his own. Mark yelped slightly and looked down at Sean's hands as they grabbed his zipper and button, undoing both of them.

Mark begins undoing Sean's shirt while kissing him, panting in between small breaks. Once he has Sean's shirt undone his hands begin to explore the soft warm body in from of him, blue shirt falling down his shoulders. Mark pulled his lips away from Sean's speaking softly. "Guest room?" He asked softly and Sean nods. "Yeah. That'd be a good idea."

Sean and mark head to the guest room, kissing and tugging off items of clothing. Sean throws mark against the bed, opening his legs so he can rest between them. He leaned down and begins kissing mark passionately, letting his hands trace every inch of marks torso. He smiled into the kiss and looked down at mark, biting his lip. "Where'd you hide the lube this time?" Mark shivered, pointing at the mattress. "Under the bed." Sean rolled his eyes and gets off the bed to grab the lube. He slathered some on and walks over to mark, re opening his legs. He takes the lube rubbed on two fingers and bends down, kissing marks neck softly, sucking at the skin. He slides in the two fingers, rubbing the lube around for a minute. Pushing the fingers in and out, tracing his finger gently around the hole. Mark groaned and panted waiting for Sean to make his move. Sean sits up from kissing marks neck, letting his tip switch places with his finger. He slides it around the hole sliding a small amount in before taking it back out. "How badly do you want it?" Asked Sean in a low voice, rubbing more lube onto his dick, mark letting out a Small yelp. "Really ba-" before mark could even finish his sentence Sean shoved his entire dick in, holding both of marks legs open.

Mark let's out a loud moan, gripping a pillow to bite into. He didn't want to be too loud and at this rate Sean was gonna make sure mark had plenty to moan out. Sean was rough, he picked up a hard fast pace causing mark hiding his face in a pillow. After a bit Sean slowly rolled his hips in and out, stroking marks dick with his hand. "Mark~" Sean said softly, bending down. "Take the pillow off...I wanna see your face.." He leaned down close to marks face, licking his earlobe softly all the way to the tip of his ear before sitting back up to watch mark. Mark slowly lowered the pillow to expose his bright red face and drool hanging from his bottom lip. He reached up, pulling Sean's face back down to bite his shoulder, sucking on the soft spot. Sean shoved his dick harder into mark, causing it to throb and twitch, mark moaning out in pleasure. "C...careful...I might cum early..." Sean smiled and watched marks back arch off the bed, pressing their warm sticky bodies against one another.

Sean picked up pace again and kissed mark a bit more sloppy trying to make out with someone who's moaning is a bit difficult. Mark turned his head to the side Sean panting heavily against marks lips and then ear. He nibbled marks ear again, mark digging his nails deep into Sean back to leave scratches. Mark bites into Sean's shoulder trying to suppress the sounds, Sean pushing himself harder into mark. "I want to hear every noise you make mark...every moan...every whimper...I want to hear my name. All of it." Mark pulled his mouth away from Sean's shoulder slowly letting out small pants and whines. The moment Sean hit up against his spot mark lost it. Cum squirts out onto Sean's chest and onto marks stomach, mark moaned out loud screaming out Sean's name as the warm sensation flooded his body. He grabbed Sean's shoulders holding him tightly. The sounds and visual was enough to send Sean over the edge as well, cum squirting into mark. leaning over him in a panted tired like feeling. He takes in deep breaths sweat dripping off of him along with marks cum. "Well, that was fun..." Sean said with a chuckle, kissing mark again. He slowly removed himself, cum dripping out and onto the bedsheets below. "I think I like it here on top...I wanna try something else tomorrow." Sean bites his lower lip and smirked, mark just nodding with a smile. "Alright, seems fair enough to me." Mark agreed not knowing what Sean could be planning.


End file.
